


Sparked in Hellfire

by Shadowkirby135



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Angst, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hellhound Jordan Parrish, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mates, On Hiatus, Post-Season/Series 02 AU, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Tags May Change, The Hale Pack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowkirby135/pseuds/Shadowkirby135
Summary: For these past few weeks, Jordan has been having the same recurring nightmare. Can  he and Stiles figure out who he keeps dreaming of before the next big bad appears? Who knows...its Beacon Hills.





	1. Prologue

_Jordan opens his eyes, still heavy with sleep, as he tries to take in his surroundings. Surrounded by trees, he figures out that he's in the preserve, but he has no idea how he got there. He hears a twig snap, and immediately goes into high alert._

_"Hello?" Jordan calls out into the trees, only to hear silence in return._

_More twigs begin to snap, a faint crackling beginning to become louder. As Jordan goes for his gun, he feels nothing, only to see he's not wearing any clothes._

_Jordan, for a brief moment, loses his composure and shouts, "Is anyone there!"_

_The crackling comes to an abrupt stop, and for a second Jordan thinks he might finally get an answer, when things suddenly begin to fade into shadow. As the darkness fully surrounds him, he can feel the Hellhound begin to surface. His primal side begins to take over as his skin begins to crack and glow, lit from inside by the liquid fire burning in his eyes._

_Fire burning and eyes flaring, he roars out into the void, "Who's there?!"_

_A few moments later, a flicker of light appears in the darkness, and continues to grow. Jordan squints at it, eyes beginning to return to normal. The light spreads out and sparks, sending everything around him bursting into flame._

_"Holy shit!", he shouts as he jumps back while the fire rages, frantically looking around for a way out of the blaze. As he moves his head around, he makes out a body in the flames, and begins to move toward it. "Who's there? What's going on??" He screamed at the person. He moves forward, only to startle back at seeing a feminine figure in the fires shadow._

_"Hello?....Ma'am? What's goin---" before he's interrupted by seeing her face._

_"Oh no, not you...why are you here? WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" He moves to back away only to find himself unable to move._

_The figure moves forward, and he stands there while she moves to touch him, the fire clinging to her like demonic robes. Just before she makes contact, she freezes._

_Jordan goes to open his mouth before she screams and the fire engulfs them both..._

 

Sitting up in a cold sweat, Jordan looks around to see he's back in his room. He drags his hand down his face then sits up, taking a moment to regain control. He heads over to the washroom to recover from the nightmare, quite rattled from the experience. He takes a look in his mirror and sighs at what looks back. Skin glistening with sweat and his face looking older and more tired, heavy bags finding their home under his haunted gaze. He goes and splashes some water on his face to chase away any lingering images of that lady, and washes up before heading back to his bed.

Turning on his side to look at the clock next to his bed, he slumps in defeat knowing he'll have to get up for work in a few hours. Jordan sighs again before turning on his side, gazing at the picture frames he has on his nightstand. He looks at them with a small smile, thinking back on the moment with the feeling of friends and family and happiness.

The one on its side a clear picture of the barbecue they all had to celebrate the day the Packs joined together. Derek is sitting under a tree content with his book and his pack, while the adults man the grill. Scott, Allison and Isaac are chatting with Jackson and Lydia, all smiling and happily immersed in conversation. Boyd is sitting at one of the tables with an amused expression and fond eyes as Erica sits in his lap laughing. Across from them are himself and Stiles, seated next to each other while Stiles grins at the joke he made while Jordan grins with them.

The one closest to his bed has his eyes softening and his heart fill with warmth. After months of dancing around their feelings for each other, Stiles finally decided he'd had enough and asked Jordan out. At first he'd been worried about the age difference as well as what the Sheriff would think, but the picture is a great reminder that he couldn't be happier for them.

They're in the station at Jordan's desk, whiles Stiles sits on top of it. Their foreheads are pressed together, shy smiles on their faces as they stare at each other with nothing but love in their eyes.

Sighing happily at the memory, Jordan peacefully drifts off into sleep, his nightmare long forgotten.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles confronts Jordan about his dreams, and plans are made for both Jordan's nightmares and their plans for later that night.

Stiles wakes up to the blaring sound of his alarm, and groans as he makes a move to smash the off switch. His eyes open slowly and in the most ungraceful movement known to both human and supernatural kind, he misses the button.

"WAAHH!" Stiles shouts as he flails and continues to fall off the bed and onto his ass.

He sits on the ground for a second agitated before he gets up and makes his way to the bathroom to get ready for his day. Grumbling and cussing to himself as he goes to brush his teeth, he looks at the clock to see that he's running late and only has ten minutes until his fathers' lunch shift knowing he'll forget to eat on his own.

"Jesus fuc-...well time to step on it" he says to himself as he hurries and puts on his clothes and heads downstairs to get his keys and his fathers' lunch.

Getting in the car, he pulls out of his driveway and drives down the roads of Beacon Hills as he makes his way to the Sheriff's Station. Stiles turns up the radio and beings to sing along off key as he flies down the street, not wanting to be late to give his dad his lunch...and hoping to spend a couple minutes with his boyfriend.

"Boyfriend...man I'll never get tired of saying that", he says softly to himself as he gets out of Roscoe after pulling up to the station.

Walking through the doors with the bag in hand, he looks to his right to see Jordan working on paperwork at his desk. Stiles watches his boyfriend lift his head after hearing the door close and is met with Jordan's happy but tired eyes and smile. Hit with just how much he loves this man, he gives a shy smile and wave which makes Jordan's eyes and smile brighten. Now grinning himself, he walks over to his father's office and opens the door without knocking.

"Hey daddy-o! I brought you food cause I knew that you would forget to eat on your own." Stiles says cheerfully.

John looks up from his desk startled, the smiles when he sees his son walk towards him.

"Hey Stiles. Thanks, but my lunch break isn't until 12:30. You're welcome to stay until then" He says as he goes back to his paperwork. Stiles looks at the clock and sighs, laughing under his breath while he puts the bag on his dad's desk. "Dad...you do know it's 2 o'clock, right?"

"Oh. Ok then well I guess I'll take my break now." He opens the bag only to frown at its contents. John looks back at Stiles with a raised eyebrow, "Really Stiles?"

Stiles grins, "I knew you'd forget about your diet if I didn't bring you lunch. I'll see you when you're off." He then walks out the door, John sighing at the rabbit food in front of him. 

"...and don't think I didn't see that burger wrapper in the trash old man!"

Laughing after hearing his dad splutter after being called out, he heads to the mass of desks and smiles when he finds who he's looking for. Jordan is also working on paperwork, his eyebrows crinkled and his tongue peaking out slightly in concentration. Stiles looks at the sight fondly, then heads over to the man he loves so dearly.

"Hey Jordan!" Stiles shouts and then chuckles when Jordan startles slightly, grinning fully when they finally look at each other.

Jordan smiles fondly, eyes still tired but lighter in a way they weren't moments before."Hi Stiles." 

Blushing at the naked love in Jordan's eyes, Stiles goes over to sit on his desk. He takes note of how tired the Hellhound is, and his features take on a more concerned look.

"Are you still not sleeping Jo?" Jordan looks down and grabs Stiles hand, sighing as he laces their fingers together. 

"No..I keep having that nightmare and-"

"The one about the lady and the fire? Do you know why you're having it? Do you think that its supernatural?" Stiles interrupts, his mind already racing to put the puzzle together. 

Chuckling at his boyfriends antics, he nods. "Yep. That's the one...and I have no idea. I was hoping you'd help me?"

"You don't even have to ask. We'll figure this out together." Stiles soothes, before he glances over at the clock. "Crap, I'm late. I have to go, but we're still on for later?" Stiles winces and looks over at Jordan, his insecurity surfacing.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" Smile wide and eyes bright, Jordan looks better than he has since Stiles walked in.

Now grinning himself, Stiles gets off of his desk to give Jordan a sweet and chaste kiss on the lips. Hands around his neck, Stiles revels in the feeling of home.

" I love you Jordan."

"I love you too Mischief." 

He holds on a little tighter at the nickname, not really wanting to let go. He presses their foreheads together for a brief moment before kissing Jordan again, intent on soaking as much of him and his scent as he can.

Sighing happily, he hesitantly disconnects himself from Jordan before making sure he has his keys. Stiles walks away before pausing and turning around. "I'll see you tonight", grin on his face as he makes his way out of the station.

Touching his lips with a shy smile, Jordan whispers to himself, "Yeah, I'll see you then..."

As Jordan gets back to work, John smiles at Jordan, remembering wistfully what it was like to love like that and being glad that his son found his deputy.

Looking down at the salad and smiling, he whispers to himself, lost in memories and in the love he just saw. 

"He's doing fine, Claude, just like you said he would."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Hope you guys are liking the story so far! I have a plan for it, and I cant wait to show you guys where this story goes! See you next time my loves!!


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG BUT SCHOOL AND WRITERS BLOCK SUCK MAJORLY! If you've stayed with the story thank you and I hope you enjoy it!!

A few hours had passed since his conversation with Stiles, and Jordan had been freaking out since he got off of work. He's been pacing for a solid ten minutes while trying to figure out what he was going to wear, stuck between the button up Stiles got him and the v-neck and leather jacket he knows makes Stiles whimper.

He stopped and closed his eyes to compose himself, only to be assaulted by the images from his dream. The darkness. The fire. That _woman_. They all stayed there rooted behind his closed eyes and he couldn't do anything about it.

Pulling himself out of his head, Jordan decided and pulled on the v-neck and leather jacket and made his way to his car, hoping he can ignore the images in his head for this date night he's been so looking forward to.

He walked up to the door after he pulled up, making sure to shoot Stiles a text to let him know he's here. Barely a second later, he received a reply.

<<Still getting ready, the door is unlocked. Come on up :)>>

Grinning at his phone, he put it back in his pocket and opened the door. Walking inside, he took in the whirlwind that is the Stilinski home, chuckling under his breath at his boss and his mate's inability to be organized.

Making his way to the stairs, he eyed the photos of the Stilinski family that were up on the table as well as the walls. Photos of family he didn't recognize and of a young Stiles in every which way decorated the house. Jordan walked up the stairs, still eyeing the photographs on the wall, when he stopped at one. The woman in the picture was one he doesn't see in any others, but the life in his boss' and his mates eyes was unparalleled to any other photos up there. Probably no more than ten, Stiles was grinning at the camera in a way he has never seen before, while the Sheriff was wearing a grin that looked foreign but suited him. Too engrossed in the photo and the pure joy in his mates eyes, Jordan failed to hear or see Stiles walk down the stairs to him.

"My mother."

He startled and jumped at the sudden voice, but relaxed immediately when he saw who it was. It took a few seconds, but when what Stiles just said finally processed, he made eye contact with him once more.

"Really?"

Smile dimming from happy and blinding to wistful, Stiles looked at the picture frame teary eyed. Instinctively reaching for Stiles' hand, he gave it a squeeze in a show of silent grounding and support. Stiles squeezed back and took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Yeah. It's the family portrait we took when I was heading into third grade. She and I decided we should all match for the photo cause it was silly and fun and that's just who we were. Dad protested the idea at first, but Mom and I knew he would cave. He always did when it came to silly little things like that. It was the last picture we took as a family before she got sick...before she forgot who she was and everything around her. It's the only picture of her Dad and I can bare to keep up."

"You both look so happy." Jordan was marveling at the picture and the completely unfiltered joy that was written on everyone in the photograph. Taking a second to look at his mate, his heart broke a bit when he saw just how hard Stiles was trying not to cry.

"We were...we really really were.."

"Come 'ere." Jordan pulled Stiles into him, one hand on his back and the other cradling his head. Feeling Stiles tremble slightly, he held on tighter, carding his fingers through Stiles' hair while he whispered sweet nothings to him. After spending a few moments just wrapped together, Jordan pulled back and placed a hand lovingly onto Stiles face, swiping a stray tear away with his thumb.

"You ok, Stiles?"

Leaning into Jordan's touch, he sighed and wondered quickly how he got so lucky to be able to call this man, so beautiful inside and out, his. Opening his eyes and lightly grasping Jordan's wrist, his misty eyes made contact with Jordan's green ones.

"Of course I am." The 'I have to be' was left unsaid but rang clear to them both, and Jordan held onto Stiles just that much tighter. Taking a few more moments in the in the serious situation and basking in the clear love they shared for one another, Stiles then all but dragged Jordan down the stairs.

"C'mon, let's go! I don't wanna be late!"

Laughing at his mates antics, he allowed himself to be dragged to his car. Once they're both inside and on their way to the diner across town, he glanced over at Stiles to see him looking straight ahead clearly lost in his thoughts. Taking one hand off the wheel to reach for Stiles own, he laced their fingers together. Taking the red light as his cue his took his eyes off the road to really look at Stiles, concern bleeding into his expression and voice.

"Are you sure you're ok, Mischief?"

"Yeah...I think I will be, Jo. I really think I will be."

Seeing the blinding grin his mate gave him is contagious, and soon enough he was grinning too. Fingers still laced with Stiles', he looked back to the road to see the light had just turned green. He pressed down on the gas a little harder than he might have otherwise, but this wouldn't be the first time something with Stiles made him feel overly excited. He and Stiles traveled down the road, content with each other and this wasn't the first time Jordan thought about how lucky he was to be able to know for a fact that someone like Stiles loved him. In a hurry, he pressed the gas pedal a little harder.

He did have a date, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaannnnndddd there's the first chapter of my first fic! I hope you all liked it cause I loved writing it! And don't be shy to leave a kudos if you did enjoy it and feel free let me know what you think with a comment!! Until the next chapter my loves!!!


End file.
